


honey drip, I can't keep away

by liadan14



Series: lover with a radar phone [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2500 words of porn is what I'm saying, Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Slight D/s Elements, Top Steve Harrington, there's some feelings in there too I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadan14/pseuds/liadan14
Summary: Billy comes easy, and a lot. It’s one of Steve’s favorite things about fucking him, how easy it is to get him off, how thoroughly Steve can satisfy him if he puts his mind to it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: lover with a radar phone [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571581
Comments: 13
Kudos: 473





	honey drip, I can't keep away

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: see tags. this could be seen as undernegotiated kink; my intention was that they both know what's going on and they both want it, but I could see how it could read as being something they should really talk about more

Billy comes easy, and a lot. It’s one of Steve’s favorite things about fucking him, how easy it is to get him off, how thoroughly Steve can satisfy him if he puts his mind to it. Steve’s a little more complicated, gets too far in his head sometimes to really get into it, has to take a break and get back into it if he’s got a lot on his mind. He knows it can make Billy self-conscious, how hard he has to work for it to get Steve off when Steve’s in too much of a funk about finals, or whatever’s going on in Hawkins. How easy it still is for Steve to get Billy off, even now.

Steve feels kind of bad about how into it he is.

Then again, maybe he hasn’t made fully clear to Billy how fucking hot it is.

It’s been two full weeks since they’ve last gotten off, too busy with the holidays and school and Steve’s application bullshit for the police academy and Robin’s roommate drama to do much more than kiss each other goodnight. Steve had been about ready to stay in tonight, no matter that he’d given Billy the tickets to see this fucking concert for Christmas, but then Billy had come out of the bathroom looking like _that_ , and, well, Steve’s always been fucking weak.

Billy’s gotten rid of the mullet, sure, but he can still style his hair like nobody’s business. He’s wearing an AC/DC t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, showing off his biceps, and his tightest jeans. Steve’s been living with him for going on three years now, he knows that they’re too tight for Billy to wear anything underneath.

Steve doesn’t really remember too much of the concert. It's Billy’s kind of music, anyway; Steve would have rather splurged on Michael Jackson tickets, but since Billy’s a snob, Steve had given him something he’d be genuinely excited about.

Steve’s pretty genuinely excited himself, as the night goes on. It’s a big crowd and they’re all standing, so it’s not too out of the ordinary to be pressed closely together, to bump shoulders, to brush up against each other, for Steve to steady himself with a hand on Billy. Eventually, the crowd moves just so that Steve can get behind Billy, hand on his waist, hips brushing against Billy’s ass. 

He can’t hear it over the music, but he sees Billy’s mouth open on a sound.

By the time they leave the concert, Billy’s got his jacket in his arms, holding it over his crotch the whole way to the car.

Steve waits until he’s pulled out of the parking lot to say, “I’m gonna get my mouth on you, when we get home.”

Billy twitches in his seat, looks over at him.

“Been thinking about it all week,” Steve says. “How good it’s gonna be.”

“You know I like to be good for you, baby,” Billy says, wide, smug grin stretched across his face.

“You know I like to make you come for me,” Steve says. He’d arranged what he was going to say in his head a bit, before, a little nervous. He definitely talks dirty with Billy a lot more than he ever did with anyone else, but it’s not exactly premeditated and it’s mostly when he’s already balls-deep inside Billy. This is different. He has to make sure Billy knows what’s going on.

Billy’s flushed a little, even with only the low light from the streetlights illuminating him. 

“I love it,” Steve continues, pulling off the main drag into their neighborhood, trying to remember that it’s going to be worth the embarrassment of saying this shit. “I love how wet you get, how hard you come, how much of a mess you make. I love it when you…when you come more than once.”

Billy’s squirming in his seat, now, not looking at Steve, blushing furiously. 

“I wanna mess you up,” Steve says. “I want you…desperate for me, covered in your own come.”

“ _Steve_ ,” Billy whines. 

Steve glances over at him. His dick is a hard line bulging out against his right thigh. This is why Steve insisted on driving tonight instead of taking the train. This is what he wanted.

“Can I do that, Billy?” He asks.

“You know you can,” Billy says, his voice rough. 

“ _May_ I?”

Billy tosses his head back against the passenger seat headrest, hips jutting up as far as he can get against the seatbelt. “Yeah, Stevie,” he says, “fuck me up.”

“I’m gonna,” Steve tells him, barely pausing at the stop sign on the corner to their street. “I’m gonna get you home, and I’m gonna lick your dick through those fucking pants. I’m gonna pull you out and lick you all over, gonna bite your nipples till you pop for me. I know that does it for you.”

Billy makes a wordless noise of agreement, hips hitching.

“Gonna fuck you, then,” Steve tells him. “When you’re all sensitive and needy. Make you go again. Bet I can get you there a third time.”

“Third time?” Billy husks.

“Yeah,” Steve says, cutting the motor and pulling up the emergency break. “You’re gonna come the first time for me, right here, right in your pants, aren’t you, baby. Look at you, you’re desperate for it, you’re not making it out of the car, let alone up the stairs. You’re gonna come for me right here in your jeans, get yourself all messed up for me.”

He looks over at just the right moment, Billy’s eyes blown wide and glassy, slouched down low in his seat with his hips squirming. He sees when it starts, knows the groan building in Billy’s throat before it even comes out. He can basically see the throb of Billy’s dick in his jeans, and when he comes, the spot on his thigh where the head is pressed up tight to the fabric of his jeans goes dark and wet.

“So good for me,” Steve croons, unable to stop himself. “You did just what I wanted you to, look at you.”

“Stevie,” Billy pants out, looking at Steve with these wide, shocked eyes. He closes them in bliss when his dick throbs again, more spunk bubbling out, soaking through his jeans, white and viscous.

“Christ,” Steve hisses out. He gets the car door open and basically pulls Billy out the other side while he’s still coming. “You’re making such a mess, baby,” he whispers when Billy has to lean against the side of the car for a second, knees weak, come still oozing through the thick denim, a long line of it down his inseam, showing off for the whole world how easy he is for Steve.

They stumble up the stairs to the apartment, Billy’s motor control shot to hell and Steve shaking with how turned on he is, his own dick throbbing in his pants. It’s a miracle none of the neighbors come out to yell at them.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Steve pushes Billy up against it and drops to his knees.

He gets his mouth on the line of cooling, sticky come dripping out of Billy’s jeans and Billy moans for him. He’s still hard – he stays hard, sometimes, after the first, especially when he knows Steve’s got plans for him, and hot and pulsing under the fabric. Steve basically rips at the stupid button fly to get it out, peels Billy’s pants down his legs and groans at the sight of him, still flushed and hard and already covered in a load of his own come.

He’s not as into giving head as Billy, but that’s like saying he’s not as into Eggos as El. No one is as into giving head as Billy. The first time he did it, he came in his pants, just like tonight, messed himself up for Steve with no one touching him. The memory makes Steve groan around Billy’s dick.

Billy’s fist hits the door. “Steve,” he whispers, “what the fuck are you doing to me.”

“I told you,” Steve says, pulling off. “I wanna mess you up.”

“I’m so messed up,” Billy says, chest heaving. “I’m so messed up for you already, you don’t have to—”

“I wanna,” Steve says. “I want you to come for me and keep coming, I fucking love it when you’re all—”

When Billy’s all orgasm-loose and sleepy, when he’s so fucked out he lets Steve wash his hair and rub his shoulders, like a tired lion, dangerous but with his teeth sheathed, and even more, when he’s shaking apart under Steve’s hands, telling him how good he is for Billy, how Billy’s never gonna want anyone else.

“I fucking love you,” Billy grits out, hoarse, when Steve gets Billy’s dick back in his mouth. Steve grabs at Billy’s ass, traces his tongue across the head, licks up the remnants of his orgasm.

When Billy groans sharply, hips thrusting out, Steve pulls off him. “Nuh-uh,” Steve says, “not yet.”

“Thought you wanted me to be a mess,” Billy says, looking at Steve with half-lidded eyes, all cocky again.

“You’re gonna be a mess,” Steve says, “trust me.”

He pulls Billy into the bedroom, pulls off his clothes, pulls at Billy’s shirt until he’s shrugging out of that. He gets Billy on his back on the bed, straddles him, sets his teeth to Billy’s throat. They don’t actually fuck in bed that much, they mostly fuck on the couch at some point before they head to bed, partly because it’s convenient, partly because the bed creaks, partly because it’s fucking hilarious to them whenever Robin crashes there that she’s constantly telling them how gross they are and never considers where they’ve been gross.

Billy’s dick is rubbing up against Steve’s ass, wet and tacky with spit while Steve does his level best to get the rest of Billy wet, too. He sucks a hickey into the soft skin of Billy’s throat, draws his teeth along Billy’s clavicle, finally gets his mouth on the ring in Billy’s nipple. It had been a tough couple weeks, waiting for that to heal up before he could just fucking lick it as much as he wanted to. He’s been making up for it ever since. 

Billy’s whole body writhes under Steve when he starts to suck at the ring, drawing his tongue in little circles around and around it. 

Steve gets himself on his hands and knees, gets Billy’s legs spread out for him, dives back in, rolling his body up against Billy’s. Their cocks bump and rub against each other, slick with precome. Billy’s leaking for him, again. 

“Fuck,” Steve says, resting his head against Billy’s sternum. “Soaked through your jeans for me, baby, and you’re already all wet again.”

Billy _whines_.

Steve grinds down against him and Billy just shudders all over, dick jerking tight against his stomach, against Steve’s dick, against nothing at all. He comes just like that, wet ropes of it sticking in the dark hair leading down his belly, in Steve’s pubic hair, all over Steve’s own dick. Steve has to bite his lip to not come instantly himself. He gets his tongue on Billy’s nipple again, instead, draws it out, gets Billy to yell for him with the last twitches of his cock.

He’s softening up a bit this time, but Steve is. Steve doesn’t care. Steve can’t care. He’s more turned on than he can ever remember being, dick jutting out obscenely from his body, balls already drawn up tight, when he gets the lube out of the bedside table. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” he says, casually, like he’s not about to burst out of his own skin with how bad he needs it. “Can you take it?”

Billy nods, eyes hooded and pleased, skin flushed red where Steve’s mouth has been and sticky where he’s come all over himself.

He makes the best noises when Steve fingers him open, little whines and _ah-ah-ah_ sounds. He’s clearly oversensitive, jerking away from the first couple touches to his prostate. Steve nearly asks him if he really wants this, but he’s so soft, so vulnerable right now that Steve doesn’t want to make him remember he’s Billy fucking Hargrove.

“Steve,” Billy groans out. “Steve, please. C’mon, take care of me.” He’s little more than half hard by the time Steve’s done fingering him.

“You sure?” Steve teases. “You’re usually much more into this. Remember last time?” 

Billy’s dick twitches valiantly. Last time, he’d come on Steve’s fingers.

“Always so easy for me,” Steve tells him fondly.

“Always take such good care of me,” Billy whispers. “Give me what I need. Course I’m easy for you.”

Steve feels like he’s going to combust when he slides into Billy. It’s hot and wet, but it’s easier than usual, too, Billy lax from two orgasms, his long legs hooked around Steve’s waist and trembling.

Steve has to close his eyes when he starts moving. Billy’s too pretty like this, pink lips, head thrown back, neck marked up from Steve’s mouth.

“Touch yourself,” he grits out, hitches Billy’s legs a bit higher, grinds up against his prostate. 

“Can’t,” Billy says, but he’s almost all the way hard again and it just won’t do.

Steve pulls out, grits his teeth against how bad he just wants to let loose, fuck right back in until he’s coming so hard it bubbles back out and drips down over Billy’s balls.

He gets his hands on Billy’s hips, guides him over onto his knees, slides back in and gets his teeth on the juncture of Billy’s neck and shoulder. “Touch yourself,” he repeats between kisses to the spot. He’s not really thrusting, too scared he’ll come before he’s gotten what he wants, just grinding deep, right where Billy likes it.

Billy gets a hand around his dick. It’s not as hard as Steve’s seen it before – as it was, tonight, in the car, throbbing and coming through the denim – but it’s hard enough for Billy to groan like he’s dying when he jacks it the first time. 

“Can you come again?” Steve asks.

“Yeah,” Billy tells him. “Yeah, I’m gonna, c’mon, give it to me, baby.”

There is literally not a single thing in the world that could stop Steve from fucking Billy properly, then, grasping his hips hard and just going for it. He slams into Billy hard, fast, every way he knows how. His fucking toes are curling with how close he is.

Billy lets out a wordless noise, drawing suddenly tight around Steve. His dick jerks, spits out a glob of watery precome onto the sheets, and then he’s wailing as he comes, again, for the third time, wrapped around Steve’s dick and shooting for him.

Steve’s done for. He comes so hard he sees starbursts behind his eyes, so long he has to nudge Billy forwards into the sheets because he can’t keep upright all the way through it, Billy groaning and grinding down into his own hand and the already messed-up sheets. It’s just like Steve imagined, he’s shooting so much into Billy it drips out around his dick and down Billy’s balls.

Billy’s shaking under him, when he’s done, tears pooling around in his eyes and clumping his eyelashes together.

“Sorry,” Steve says muzzily, “I’m sorry, did I hurt you, what’d I do?”

“Fuck you,” Billy says, but it’s not mean, it’s just what Billy always says when Steve’s seen to much of his emotions. “That—you just fucked me too good, that’s all.”

“Fucked you so good I made you cry?”

“Yeah,” Billy says, sobs wetly until he starts laughing through the tears, and Steve can’t help but laugh with him, holding him close and letting him hide his face in Steve’s shoulder so he doesn’t have to share this last vulnerability quite yet if he doesn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin
> 
> the next bit in this series is really serious and I'm having trouble writing it. this is, uh, not that.
> 
> there's a [timeline](https://bewires.tumblr.com/post/190383828850/timeline-for-some-dumb-fanfiction) for this series over at my tumblr in case you're interested. it's mostly there so I can stop counting on my fingers to figure out what year it's supposed to be.


End file.
